


Your Voice

by RyuuKevin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Kinda Comedy, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, because why not, byaichi, byakuya being silently a sadistic asshole, calls, deal with it y'all, gift fic yay, ichigo getting embarrassed more than he should, kinda fluff i guess, messages, ok i'm bad at tags, renji and rukia as worrywarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: The only reason why Kuchiki Byakuya loves to call is to hear his lover's voice.OrKurosaki Ichigo getting highly embarrassed by that fact and he doesn't want to even admit that he loves the other's voice too. [AKA, just some LDR struggles I know]
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denidene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/gifts).



> Hi, yes. Another fic dedicated to someone.
> 
> Happy 4th Deni! 4 months of our bullshit together. Thanks for putting up with me so far and being with me. Another surprise since why tf not I guess? Haven't done anything for the 3rd month. I think I have something against odd numbers LOL. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy this story and I really wanted to make this because I'm afraid we will both be busy with our studies so my last gift for now!
> 
> I love you.
> 
> And to the people who's reading this, I hope you'll enjoy too! Ignore the sappy shit up there and just enjoy this one haha! I am sorry in advance for the mistakes I most likely missed.
> 
> Notes:  
>  **"this"** is text  
>  _"this"_ is on call

A yawn echoed in the empty staff room as a young orange haired man searched through his locker for a pack of gum or anything that he could chew on. He was pretty hungry at this rate as he rushed out of his apartment in fear of being late on his job.

"Up late again?" A voice suddenly pierced through the orange head's ears which made the man turn to see a tall red haired man that had his hair tied up to a ponytail. His toned body was covered in a simple white tee.

"Yeah," the orange head said, "Byakuya was free last night and he called."

Abarai Renji raised a tattooed brow, "He's out of the country again?"

Kurosaki Ichigo shrugged as he grabbed a gum, "Yeah, it's not like he could help it. His job calls for it."

"For how long?"

"Probably a few months again."

Renji frowned as he went over to his own locker, "It's been like this for a while now. Are you two okay?"

Ichigo sighed. He understood his friend's concern. Byakuya and he were already together for a few years now. Both were working pretty hard. Ichigo was working in the biggest restaurant in Karakura town while Kuchiki Byakuya was the CEO of the huge corporation that his family owns.

His job requires him to be in and out of the country from time to time and that strains their relationship sometimes but both of them were too stubborn so it worked in the end somehow but it still didn't diminish the concerns from Ichigo's friends since they all know long distance relationship wasn't easy to handle.

Even Byakuya's sister, Kuchiki Rukia, was worried about him. Her, Renji and Ichigo were working in the same restaurant and the former two could see the orange head's loneliness from time to time. He was going home alone in the shared apartment that the couple had and it made them pretty sad seeing the man like that.

"We're fine," Ichigo said firmly, "It's rough but we'll get through it somehow."

"I know that, man," Renji replied, "But we kinda hate seeing 'ya like this, y'know?"

The orange head slammed his locker door shut which made the redhead jump in surprise. Ichigo simply nodded quietly, "I know."

Renji could only silently watch his best friend walking out of the staff room with a blank face and shut the door quite loudly. The redhead simply shook his head and sighed. He couldn't help but mutter to himself,

"What a stubborn guy."

When Ichigo went out of the room, he was immediately blocked by a short woman with short raven hair. A frown was plastered on her face and her fiery purple eyes were glaring into his amber ones.

"I heard a loud noise," the woman, Kuchiki Rukia, said disapprovingly, "I thought you and Renji started a fight in the staff room _again_."

The orange head glanced sidewards, avoiding eye contact, "It was nothing."

"Nothing means something when it comes to you, Ichigo," Rukia folded her arms to her chest, "What's wrong? Did he say something?"

When the orange head didn't say anything, Rukia's gaze slowly softened, "It was about nii-sama again, huh?"

"Pretty much," the orange head muttered.

Rukia sighed, "You got to understand that we're just really concerned for you. We both know you two are having a hard time right now."

"We'll get through it," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked over the raven with a gentle gaze, "I promise that we'll be fine."

"I know," the raven replied, "You two are the most stubborn men I know."

Ichigo chuckled, "We really are."

Both of them walked towards the dining area and Rukia spoke up again, "Did he leave you a message at least?"

"We managed to say goodbye before he left," the orange head replied, "Besides, you do know your brother isn't fond of leaving messages."

"I mean, he could've at least left one or two."

"He only said...," Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember, "Take care and don't be late for work."

Rukia was mildly surprised, "That's it?"

"That's it," Ichigo looked over at her, "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Maybe something like I love you or some sweet message?"

The orange head couldn't help but snort, "We don't do that, you know."

The raven rolled her eyes, "Let a woman dream."

Ichigo then walked towards the tables to start fixing it, "Well, it's not like I'm bothered by it. We've always been like that."

"I know," the raven said as she followed the other's actions, "but seriously, Ichigo. Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yes, we will be alright."

"Well, if you're really sure then why not join me and Renji to dinner after work?"

Ichigo pondered slightly. It wasn't like he needed to go home right away or he had to worry about something at home. It took him another moment before replying, "Yeah, sure."

Rukia smiled mischievously, "It's your treat this time."

"Hey, I was the one who paid last time!"

"Then do it again."

* * *

* * *

The day had passed and the restaurant was already closed. The three friends were fixing up the place slowly. They were quite exhausted with the amount of customers that had filed in today. There were too many occasions for today but it was good for the business.

"Man, I'm beat," Renji said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He had just finished mopping the floor that was messy.

"You could say that again," Rukia sighed as she wiped the last of the tables.

"I'll just bring the last of these dishes at the back, guys," Ichigo said with a huge tray filled with dishes. Both Renji and Rukia were surprised that such a lean build could bring something so heavy.

Ichigo whistled as he went to the kitchen and went to the people who were washing the dishes. He greeted them warmly with a faint smile and gave them the last set that they had to clean for the night.

Once that was over, he went back to the staff room to change his sweaty uniform to a more comfortable shirt. He went over to his locker and tiredly opened it. He checked through his bag to look for his phone. Once he felt the familiar gadget in his hand, he pulled it out and opened it.

He immediately went through the messaging app and looked for Byakuya's name. No new messages. It wasn't surprising but he shouldn't be affected by it. It has always been like that anyways. He opened it and left a quick message.

" **I'll be eating out with Renji and Rukia."**

After he hit send, he hid the phone in his pocket and changed to his plain black shirt. He assumed leaving a message would be fine since it was most likely morning wherever Byakuya was at right now.

A few minutes later, Renji entered the staff room as well and as soon as those sharp brown eyes landed on the orange head, he grinned,

"I heard you'll be treatin' us tonight."

Ichigo, who was sitting on a chair now as he arranged his stuff, rolled his eyes, "I didn't exactly have a say in it."

The redhead chuckled as he walked over to his own locker, "Y'know Rukia could be persuasive."

"More like threatening."

"Ha!" Renji exclaimed in amusement, "Don't let her hear that or she's really gonna kill 'ya."

Once the men finished changing in the room, they went outside to see Rukia already out of her uniform and was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Jeez and I thought I was the slowest out of all of us."

"Hey!" The redhead glared, "I had to finish something okay?"

"Fine, fine. Let's just go already," Rukia said and looked over at Ichigo, "Where do you want to eat, Ichigo?"

"Wanna go to the Akabeko?" Ichigo suggested. The restaurant was cozy and the first restaurant that Byakuya thoroughly enjoyed that wasn't 'high-class'.

"Oh, sure!" Rukia said with excitement, "We haven't hung out there in a long time."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "Wonder if Toshiro and Rangiku are still there?"

The orange head scoffed, "Did you forget that Toshiro is the owner of the place right and Rangiku had been there since the start?"

"Oh, right," the redhead said and the other two couldn't help but want to facepalm.

Once they were out of the establishment, they waved goodbye to the owner, Urahara Kisuke. They went to Renji's car to head to the restaurant they were planning to eat. As Ichigo sat in the back, he felt his pocket vibrate.

He pulled out his phone and checked what it was. It was a message from Byakuya. He opened to view the message and all it says was,

" **Enjoy. Be careful."**

Ichigo replied, " **Thanks."**

He put his phone back in his pocket and saw that Rukia was staring at him which made him raise a brow, "What?"

"Did nii-sama message you?"

"He did," Ichigo shrugged, "After I told him I would have dinner with you guys."

"Did he require 'ya to message him what you're doin'?" Renji asked but didn't look back when his eyes were focused on the road.

"No," the orange head frowned, "I just wanted to let him know since I don't want him to worry."

Before Renji could reply, they all heard the vibration coming from Ichigo's phone again. Rukia gave him a look to check it already. The orange head raised his hands defensively then reached for his phone once more.

He was surprised to see another message from Byakuya.

" **I have a meeting in a few minutes."**

" **Can I call you in 3 hours?"**

Byakuya asking meant that he had some free time before focusing again with his work. Ichigo couldn't help but snort. The older man was really into calling more than texting despite being quite reserved in talking as well and in reality, the orange head wasn't fond of calls but he would still accept the other man's call. Hell, he never answers his friends' calls and was only forced to answer his father if he was being whiny about it.

Ichigo replied,

" **Yeah sure. Talk to you in 3 hours."**

" **Good luck with your meeting."**

After a few moments, Byakuya replied, " **Thank you. Enjoy your dinner."**

When he put back his phone in his pocket, Rukia spoke with mild curiosity, "What did he say?"

"He said he wants to call me in a few hours."

"Aw," Rukia swooned, "He misses you!"

The raven's tone made both Renji and even Ichigo's face contort in disgust.

"He just wants to take his mind off of things," the orange head said casually.

The raven rolled her eyes, "You know he misses you. He's so whipped for you."

"Rukia's right," Renji said with an amused tone despite the disgust in his face due to Rukia's tone, "He really loves you. Hell, he put up with your annoying ass for 5 years!"

"Hey," Ichigo glared at the back of the redhead's head, "Who the hell are you calling annoying, pineapple?!"

"It's you, strawberry!"

"Focus on the road, dumbass!"

The two then immediately stopped talking. If they won't die from a car crash, they'd definitely be killed by the fierce raven haired woman in the car right now. A few minutes had passed and they finally arrived in the restaurant that they had been silently craving for.

When Renji managed to park properly, the other two went out of the car quickly and were greeted by the comforting sight of the place that they usually hung out in the past. They also caught something white that was standing right outside of the restaurant.

"Oh, Toshiro, you're here tonight," Ichigo said with a light surprised tone as he approached a white haired man. He rarely sees the man lately.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, the owner of the restaurant and a good friend of Ichigo, looked up from his phone and his eyes lit up in recognition, "Ichigo? Rukia? It's been a long time since I've seen you come here."

"Things have been busy lately," Rukia admitted.

Toshiro nodded, "I understand. It's been the same here as well. I only have time off right now." He then looked around, "Where's Renji?"

"Oh, he's just in the car doing final checks," the raven replied.

The white haired man nodded and opened the door for them, "Well, I guess you're here to eat. Go ahead and ask Rangiku to help you to a table."

They both nodded in gratitude and entered the establishment. The moment they entered, they were greeted by an enthusiastic woman with strawberry blonde hair. She immediately hugged them both tightly which made them suffocate.

"R-Rangiku!" Rukia said as she struggled in the hug, "It's good to see you too!"

Matsumoto Rangiku then pulled back and pouted, "You guys haven't visited in so long!"

"Things have come up lately," Ichigo replied as he tried to catch his breath. The hug was surprisingly strong.

"Well, seat for 3? I'm assuming Renji is still outside?" Rangiku said as she started walking around to look for a table.

"Yeah," the orange head replied.

Rangiku then led them to a booth good for four people that gave them enough privacy. The restaurant was busy but it wasn't filled with customers that night which didn't give the hair around the place a stressful aura.

Renji finally arrived when the two sat down. He greeted Rangiku, who gave him an even tighter hug, then slid in the booth beside Rukia. The blonde then gave them the menu which they immediately scanned through. When they gave their orders to her, she left to hand it over to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she reappeared with cups of tea and set it down on the table. She also slid beside Ichigo to have a chat with them for a while.

"So, how are you guys?" Rangiku asked as she eyed the three but mostly at Ichigo who was checking his phone.

"Work has been tiring but great," Rukia managed to reply first.

"That's good to hear! More money in your pocket anyways," the strawberry blonde replied to which the raven agreed. Rangiku then looked over the redhead, "What about you Renji? When's your next gig?"

Renji immediately looked excited, "We've been practicin' for our gig next Saturday. You and Toshiro should come!"

"I'll make sure to drag him next Saturday then," Rangiku replied gleefully, "Make sure you treat us a round of drinks."

"I'll see if my wallet could handle it."

Rangiku then looked over at Ichigo and gave a suggestive look, "So, how are you and Byakuya? Having _fun_?"

Ichigo, noticing the look, rolled his eyes, "We're fine. He's out of the country for work right now."

"Again?" Rangiku exclaimed, "When do you even have the time for fun?!"

"Sometimes!" the orange head replied, "We're not sex crazed like _you_ so we could live without it."

Rangiku slightly nudged his shoulder, not fazed by the man's statement, "I'm just kidding, you know! At least you contact each other every now and then, right?"

"We do," Ichigo said as he waved his phone that was in his hand earlier.

"Good," the other replied, "Or else our little Ichigo here would be all pouty."

Renji and Rukia tried to hold in a snort as they saw Ichigo's face flushing in embarrassment. The orange head replied hotly with a scowl on his face, "I am _not_ like that!"

Rangiku was holding back a giggle, "Aw, look at you being all embarrassed!"

Before Ichigo could even retort, Toshiro appeared with a sigh, "Stop _harassing_ our customers, Matsumoto."

Rangiku looked up and flashed a smile as she stood up, "Don't be so cold! I was only teasing."

Toshiro simply rolled his eyes, used to his manager's antics, "Leave them alone so they could eat peacefully."

With much hesitation and more glares from the white haired man, Rangiku finally nodded and the both of them bid the group goodbye and as soon as they left, other waiters managed to bring in their food in multiple trays.

"Wow, you really ordered a lot, Rukia," Ichigo said with amazement.

"Shut up!" Rukia said with a flushed face, "I'm tired and hungry. Not a good combination."

* * *

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked up the apartment complex. He finally got out of the couple's grasps after spending 2 hours with them. They wouldn't let him go immediately, afraid that he might lock himself in the apartment again and ignore their calls or even texts. The orange head shook his head. They worry too much.

He fished out the keys from his pockets and unlocked the door to their own shared space. Ichigo muttered a small 'I'm home' as he entered and kept his shoes in a proper space. He could feel the lingering presence of his lover judging him if he didn't do it properly.

Ichigo directly went to their bedroom and threw his bag on the chair carelessly. He removed his sweaty shirt and let it drop it on the ground. He would really be so dead if Byakuya saw the things he did while he was gone.

He then grabbed his phone from his pocket and plopped on the bed. He could feel his body getting heavy from exhaustion. It was only hitting him now. Ichigo quickly messaged Byakuya that he was finally home and might accidentally pass out. He pursed out his lips and didn't send the last message since the older man might get upset.

They usually have a hard time talking to each other when the same situation happens so they wanted to talk as much as they could whenever the opportunity arises. They weren't sure when the next available time would be. Ichigo sighed and plopped his phone on his bare stomach as he stared up the white ceiling.

After a few minutes, he could feel the vibration coming from his phone. He blinked in surprise. Wasn't he supposed to be done after an hour more? He checked his phone and saw that Byakuya texted. He opened it and it read,

" **The meeting has ended earlier than expected."**

" **Please give me a few minutes to get back to the hotel. I know you are tired."**

Ichigo quickly gave a reply. He then chuckled to himself. The man was probably more tired than he was but he was more concerned for Ichigo's wellbeing than his own. Ichigo was proud to say that he rubbed that trait off of the older man after a while. He was proud that Byakuya managed to learn a few things from him and in return, the orange head learned things from the older man as well.

And as promised, Byakuya sent another message to him.

" **Can I call?"**

Ichigo grabbed and plugged in his earphones and replied, " **Yeah."**

After a few moments, the screen showed Byakuya calling him to which he answered immediately and then he plopped his phone again on his stomach.

" _Hello?"_

He didn't know why but Ichigo's heart was suddenly beating fast from the sound of the older man's voice. He secretly loves Byakuya's voice.

" _Hey,"_ Ichigo said, " _How did the meeting go?"_

" _It went perfectly fine. They had agreed to the proposal."_

" _That's good then, right?"_

" _Yes."_

" _How long do you need to be there?"_

" _Perhaps 2 months only."_

Ichigo somehow sighed in relief, " _Well, it's better than the last. The last time was too long for my sanity."_

" _For mine as well."_

After a few moments, Byakuya spoke up again, " _How was dinner with Rukia and Renji?"_

" _It was good,"_ Ichigo replied, " _Oh, and Rukia ordered a lot of shit, y'know? She said she got too hungry from the load of work today."_

" _Hmm,"_ A pause, " _I should remind her of her eating habits."_

The orange head sat up abruptly, hands waving as if Byakuya could see him, " _Don't you dare do that!"_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because,"_ the younger stressed, " _She would know it came from me. I would get killed!'_

Ichigo could hear a short amused chuckle from the other line, " _She would not do that."_

" _Byakuya! It's like you don't know your own sister. She really would do that."_

" _I guess you do have a point."_

" _Of course I do,"_ Ichigo said smugly but then sighed, " _But this is one time I wish I wasn't right."_

" _Well, I shall talk about it with her another time then,"_ Byakuya paused, as if he was thinking, " _Or should I say Renji told me that?"_

The orange head snorted, " _You really want to get Renji or I killed, huh?"_

" _At least it isn't you."_

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. The words were sincere and Byakuya would clearly use Renji instead of him just for his own sadistic amusement.

" _Are you alright?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine."_

A pause, " _You're not fine, Ichigo. Even I could hear it from the phone."_

The orange head sighed. So Byakuya could be psychic sometimes and it amuses Ichigo sometimes. Emphasize on _sometimes._

" _It's just… they brought up our situation again."_

" _Are you sad?"_

" _Of course but I can't do anything about it, right? I'm really fine."_

" _Rukia and Renji are only worried about you since they could see you."_

" _I know that but it's just upsetting sometimes that they doubt it after all these years."_

Ichigo heard Byakuya sigh, " _It is understandable. Our situation is difficult, after all."_

" _It is but I don't need a reminder from them."_

" _I understand."_

Ichigo ran his fingers through his messy locks, " _Sorry, Byakuya. I just want to make this work for the both of us. What about you?"_

" _What about me?"_

" _Do you want things to work out for us?"_

Ichigo could feel the frown in the older man's face as he replied, " _What an absurd question, Kurosaki Ichigo. Of course, I do. I love you."_

Ichigo chuckled slightly, " _I love you too. You can knock some sense into me when you come home."_

" _I would definitely do more than that, Ichigo."_

After a few moments, the orange head asked, " _Say, Byakuya. Why do you prefer calling over messaging anyways?"_

" _Because I love it everytime I hear your voice."_

Ichigo could feel the heat creeping up his face as he stammered, " _Shut… shut up."_

" _What? You asked. I merely answered the truth."_

" _Be quiet, you sap!"_

A chuckle could be heard in the other line, " _Anything for you, love."_

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done! Um, again, happy 4 months Deni! I hope you liked it. And to the rest of the people, I hope you enjoyed it as well!
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
